comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The DC Theatrical Universe
The DC Theatrical Universe is a shared universe featuring a long series of films based around the characters of DC Comics. In the reality that the DCTU exists, the DCEU never came to be. Additionally, the Dark Knight series was canceled after The Dark Knight, leading the DCTU to debut in the year 2010. Films Phase One *Batman *Superman *Batman: the Grey Ghost *Wonder Woman *Superman: Last Son *The Flash *Batman: the Deadliest Man Alive *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Flash: Gorilla Warfare *Batman vs Superman: World's Finest *Green Lantern Corps *Justice League Phase Two *Wonder Woman: Odyssey *Batman: Rise of the Red Hood *Superman: Evolution *Green Lantern: Blackest Night *Flash: Going Rogue *Firestorm *Batman: Knightfall *Shazam *Green Arrow: Falling Star *Suicide Squad *Justice League: Graves *Zatanna: Mistress of Magic *Superman: Doomsday Phase Three *Flash: Rebirth *Wonder Woman: the Last Amazon *Teen Titans *Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis *Cyborg *Batman: Coldhearted *Green Lantern: Brightest Day *Blue Beetle *Suicide Squad 2 *Batman: City of Fear *Birds of Prey *Justice Society *Justice League: the Brave and the Bold *Zatanna: Dark Universe *Superman: Legacies Phase Four *Justice League: Flashpoint *New Gods *Aquaman: Extinction *Batman: Last Laugh *Flash and Green Lantern *Deathstroke *Justice League: Trinity War *Wonder Woman: Paradise Lost *Man of Steel *Justice League: Forever Evil Part One *Batman: Arkham Unleashed *The Rogues *Justice League: Forever Evil Part Two Phase Five *Red Hood and the Outlaws *Flash: Infinite Crisis *Green Lantern: Beware My Power *Wonder Woman: Gift of the Gods *Son of Batman *Justice League: Apocalypse Part One *Justice League: Apocalypse Part Two Trivia *The DC Theatrical Universe shares 35 actors with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. These actors include Ayelet Zurer, Stanley Tucci, Lee Pace, Benedict Cumberbatch, Andy Serkis, Rosario Dawson, Robert Redford, Blair Underwood, Amy Acker, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Amanda Righetti, Jon Bernthal, Benicio del Toro, David Tennant, Corey Stoll, Michael Keaton, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Karen Gillan, Scott Adkins, Sam Rockwell, Idris Elba, Chris O'Dowd, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Djimon Hounsou, John Slattery, Callan Mulvey, Mads Mikkelsen, Zoe Saldana, Benjamin Bratt, Vin Diesel, Powers Boothe, Karl Urban, Kenneth Choi, Colm Feore, and Michael B. Jordan. *5 actors in the DCTU portray more than one character. They are Henry Cavill (Superman and Bizarro Superman), Lizzy Caplan (Lois Lane and Superwoman), Jeremy Irons (Alfred Pennyworth and the Outsider), Mark Strong (Lex Luthor and Mazahs), and Matt Barr (Flash and Johnny Quick). *Several stars of How to Get Away with Murder appear in the DCTU. They include Viola Davis, Jack Falahee, and Alfred Enoch, who portray Amanda Waller, Nightwing, and Firestorm, respectively. *The only CGI characters to be portrayed by more than 1 actor are Deathstorm and Arkillo. This is because the actors that were cast did not have similar enough body types to the character to do mo-cap, so they were portrayed by stuntmen on set and later had their lines dubbed over by the actors. *All LGBT+ characters in the DCTU are Wonder Woman, Batwoman, Renee Montoya, Captain Cold, Pied Piper, Jimmy Olsen, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, John Constantine, and all of the Greek Gods. Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Realities Category:The DC Theatrical Universe